But She's My Baby
by Missmunky
Summary: Harry has trouble letting her daughter grow up. COMPLETE!


**A/N: It's not mine, I swear.**

**But She's My Baby**

"Come on Mrs. Potter, one more push and it's over!" encouraged the healer.

"Ahhh!" screamed Ginny. With one more great push, the sound of the baby's first cry was heard. It was like music to Ginny and Harry's ears.

"Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Potter! A healthy baby girl!" said the healer. The healer cleaned the baby and then handed her to Ginny. Ginny smiled and tears of joy flowed to her face as the baby opened her eyes. Harry was by her side, wrapping his arm around his new family.

"What should we name her?" asked Ginny, still not taking eyes from her daughter.

"How about Laura? Her middle name can be Lilian," said Harry.

"Perfect. Laura, this is mummy," cooed Ginny to Laura.

"And this is Daddy. And look Gin she's got my eyes!" said Harry happily.

"And she's got my hair. She's really a lot like your mum, isn't she Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry just smiled and said, " Of course, she's a Potter."

Seven years later...

Harry rested himself on the couch. Being an auror is not easy work. Painful is the perfect word to describe it. Just as he was getting peaceful, someone came running towards him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! Look what Aunt Hermione and Mummy taught me today!" exclaimed Laura happily. She held up a small plate with a slice of pie.

"That's great, sweetheart."

"Uncle Ron ate two slices and Mummy ate one slice and Aunt Hermione ate one slice! And we sent Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur some slices! I hope they like it! But I saved one slice just for you, Daddy," she chatted happily. She handed the plate to Harry, who just smiled at his daughter's sweetness.

He took the pie and started eating it. It was way to sweet. But Harry just ate the pie until he finished it while Laura just let her eyes went wide as she starred at her Daddy eating the pie.

After Harry swallowed the last bit, she curiously asked Harry, "So how was it Daddy? Did you like it?"

"No," he said," I love it". He kissed her head and they rested on the couch.

Three years later...

Platform 9 3/4 are always in a rush with owls flying everywhere, toads missing, and mothers weeping. As the three Potters step in, the whistle was blown. Harry and Ginny hugged Laura and watched her as she gets into the train and waved goodbye to her parents excitedly. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Seem's like it was just yesterday you were pushing her out of your stomach," said Harry.

"She's all grown up now, isn't she?" said Ginny.

"They need to change the rules," said Harry. Ginny just looked at him confusedly.

"What?"

"They need to change the rules from entering Hogwarts at 11 years old to, I don't know,

21?" said Harry. Ginny laughed.

"You're so silly. Do we have a problem letting go, love?" said Ginny teasingly.

"No. She's growing up too fast, that's all," complained Harry.

"Well, this is life," said Ginny. She took his hand and they walked out of the platform into Muggle King's Cross.

"Yeah, but..." complained Harry but he was silenced with a kiss from Ginny.

"Thank you," he said to her.

"My pleasure,' she said.

Five years later...

It was around 3 o' clock in a warm, summer afternoon when Harry headed towards the door to answer it. However, he was beaten by a flash of red hair that was known as sixteen-year-old Laura.

"It's for me," she said.

"Alright," said Harry. He left the front door and just when he started to walk back to the kitchen, he heard a male voice speaking to his baby girl. He started back to the door, but only saw his daughter hugging a teenage boy with dirty blonde hair. The boy kissed his daughter's lips and Harry's temper was rising. He was trying hard to control it as he walked to the door.

"Hi, is everything ok?" he said, pretending to be cool.

"Yeah, Daddy. This is Michael Wood. Michael, this is my dad," said Laura. The two men shook their hands...more like Harry was trying to break Michael's hand.

"How are you, Michael?" said Harry in a dangerous tone. Michael may not have noticed, but behind him Laura was sending Harry her don't-you-dare look.

"I'm fine, sir, and you?" said Michael.

"Fine. What house are you in Michael? And what year?" asked Harry.

"I'm a sixth year Gryffindor, sir, like Laura," he replied politely.

"Good," said Harry coldly. He had no idea what so say, because all he was thinking in his head was how to murder this Michael Wood for stealing his daughter's heart.

"Ginny!" yelled Harry. Ginny came rushing down the stairs.

"What happened? Oh, we have company," said Ginny. She seemed to understand what has happened. She meant to tell Harry about Laura and Michael, but she seemed to be a little late because Harry's temper has reached the point where he was about to go beserk.

"Harry, can I see you in the kitchen?" asked Ginny.

"Not, now, Gin," said Harry. But Ginny dragged him towards the kitchen anyway.

"Look, Gin, you didn't see how he was kissing her and things! He can't do that! She's way

to young to be dating!" exclaimed Harry angrily.

"And how old was I when you snogged me in front on the entire common room?" said Ginny with her eyebrows raised.

"Fine, you were 15 and younger but this is totally different!" exclaimed Harry.

"How is it different?" asked Ginny back.

"Well, number one I didn't snog you in front of your dad, number two, even if I did your dad probably wouldn't kill me, and..."

"What do you mean by my dad wouldn't kill you? Just because you're Harry bloody Potter doesn't mean that..."

"Well he knows that we were dating already! And your dad was way too nice!" defended Harry.

"Harry..."

"She can't be dating that boy! He's..."

"Harry..."

"Isn't there some kind of rule about this?"

"Harry..."

"What?" said Harry angrily.

"She's growing up. She's 16 years old. She can take care of herself. And I trust her. Don't you?" said Ginny wisely.

"Of course I trust her! It's _him_ I don't trust!" snapped Harry. Just at that moment, Laura popped into the kitchen.

"I heard Daddy screaming. Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie, everything's ok," replied Ginny calmly.

"Good. I'm going out with Michael, ok?" she asked.

"Go on, darling. Have fun!" said Ginny. Laura smiled and kissed her parents and left.

"What!" exclaimed Harry, " How can you just let her be like that! What if he hurt her!"

"Harry, with all that Quidditch and self-defense that you taught her, do you think she'll not be able to look after herself?" asked Ginny.

"But she's my baby!" he exclaimed. Harry just sighed angrily, knowing that he had lost the battle.

Five years later...

Harry now trusts Michael fully. He even said yes when Michael asked for Laura's hand in marriage.

It is now the weeding reception, and Harry was sitting with his wife, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny and Hermione were chatting about shoes and clothes and whatnot, while Ron was sipping his glass of champagne when he noticed that his best mate was looking at Laura dancing happily in Michael's arms.

"Gin," said Ron to his sister, "I think Harry needs some company."

Ginny looked at her husband and just sighed. She sat on the empty seat next to his, and ran her hand t his face to catch his attention. Harry looks up to his smiling wife.

"Dance with me, won't you?" she said. He rose up and took his wife's hand. While they were dancing, Ginny still noticed him watching Laura and Michael.

"Honey, you have got to let her go. She's 21, and married to a good man! What more can we ask for?" said Ginny.

"We lost her Gin," said Harry sadly," There'll be no more sweet pie, and now I've only got one person to kiss goodnight."

Ginny and Harry were interrupted by Laura, who asked if she can dance with her father. Harry happily accepted.

"Daddy?" asked Laura concernedly.

"Yes, darling?" replied Harry.

"Are you okay? You look miserable. You can tell me, Daddy," said Laura.

"Why are you growing up so fast, Laur?" asked Harry at last.

"Daddy..." started Laura.

"Why can't you just stay being my baby?" asked Harry.

"Daddy...I'll always be your baby," she said, smiling. That was all Harry needed to hear.

"Thank you," he said. He hugged his daughter.

"I love you, Daddy," whispered Laura.

"I love you too, my baby," replied Harry.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review!**

**Missmunky**


End file.
